Gabriel Hiru
Backstory Gabriel Hiru was brought into the world an orphan. His family gave him up to keep him safe as they were being chased by the law. They were radicals who were being hunted by bounty hunters, pirates and anyone else wanting money for their capture. He was adopted by a man named Herokai Hiru. He was a martial arts master on the planet Yoshi. Growing up, Gabriel was a very angry child. Herokai taught him to channel his anger into his martial arts which kept him level. Gabriel always had a strong sense of justice and the need for some form of law and order. He took that job upon himself while at the playground. This often got him into trouble as he would take it upon himself to "punish" any law breakers. This in turn meant beating the crap out of anyone who broke his laws. He of course had no ideas of his parents troubled passed and did not know he was exactly what they were running from. Because his family didn’t have the funds to send him to precinct and to the academy for law enforcement he just went to precinct to pick up any tricks of the trade he could. There he met a man by the name of Harlum Kaen. He was an up and coming fixer. Gabriel was one of his first clients. They constantly used the laser eavesdropper that Gabriel purchased to hear bounties other fixers were giving out to claim it as their own and beat the other man to it. They made quite a lot of funs that way. Gabriel is a reader. He could do it ever since he remembers. This power worried Herokai as he didn’t know how it worked. He didn’t know what and how Gabriel could dig up from him. This especially worried him as Herokai knew all about Gabriel's birth parents. Four years ago Herokai passed away and this left Gabriel a very bitter person. All that he had left were his bounties. That is what gets him through life. His first bounty after Herokai's death he had a lot of anger built up and was very carless of the apprehension of his mark. A captain of a pirate ship. He got caught and the Pirate Alastair Svine gave him two scars across his cheek bone as a warning if he ever tried to come for him again. This was the only person who stroke fear into Gabriel and he is now very hesitant whenever a pirate ship is around. He won’t stop his search for Captain Svine but he won’t ever act on it until he feels he is ready. Upon his 18th birthday Gabriel had a mask tattooed above his heart as a mark of his reading ability. (Written by David) Bounty Hunting Many of your jobs come from Precinct, one of Saloona's (which is in the Safferon system) many moons. Precinct is the governmental centre of the Safferon system. Although it's not very large, it holds the system's courts, military/police and governmental buildings. Safferon is a fairly ungoverned system, hence why they only have a small moon devoted to this. Safferon, although a fairly peaceful system, as a moderate problem with pirates and other sorts of criminals, this is where you come in. See, there aren't enough military/police personal to take care of all these folks, and there are a good number of bounty hunters who are happy to take the job. This job is a little different. I'll get into more detail when we actually start the campaign, but this is where we'll start. You haven't met the other two yet, you're on precinct searching for a job when you find this one. Category:Remnant Category:Character description Category:David's Characters